Pretty Man
by ShannaRya
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un prostitué qui travail sous le nom de Menma. Son chemin croisera Sasuke Uchiwa qui lui proposera de passer une semaine avec lui. Mais au cours de la semaine, Naruto se verra tomber sous le charme de Sasuke, seulement peut-il espérait avoir une relation avec lui, alors que c'est un prostitué? Et Sasuke que ressentit-il réellement pour lui? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui sera en trois ou quatre chapitres normalement. Je vous poste aujourd'hui la première partie. La deuxième partie est déjà bien entamé, il se peut que je la poste dans peu de temps.

A part ça, certains doivent surement lire ma fiction Sexy Dance and Sing, je vous préviens que je ne l'ai pas arrêté, j'ai déjà attaqué la suite et l'épisode sortira très prochainement, en même temps qu'une autre fiction. Vous verrez cela en tant voulu. Bon, Est-ce que j'ai tout dis...hum il me semble que oui.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira surtout que c'est un remake d'un film que j'aime beaucoup Pretty Woman. J'ai repris quelques scène mais pas toutes bien sûr. Mais bon vous verrez. Je vous laisse découvrir.

Bon comme vous le savez tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je m'excuse si il reste encore des fautes.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

\- « Si tu n'es pas capable de me toucher, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps. Pff, pour ça je vais prendre 100$. » répliqua un jeune homme par-dessus la fenêtre d'une voiture à l'intention d'un homme âgé de près d'une trentaine d'années.

L'homme sortit un billet et le lança en direction du jeune homme qui attendait son dû. Après cela, il démarra sa voiture, dans un vroum assourdissant, laissant le jeune homme au plein milieu de la route.

\- « Enfoiré, va. » cria le jeune homme « Bon, au moins cet abruti m'a payé. »

Le jeune homme rangea son billet et s'en alla en direction de son petit appartement de fortune qui se trouvait dans les baffons des quartiers de Konoha. Son meilleur ami devait sûrement l'y attendre. Celui-ci ne voulait pas travailler ce soir-là. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il avait besoin d'argent, alors il s'était vite remis sur le trottoir, après tout il ne savait faire que ça.

Ce jeune homme dans ce milieu se faisait appeler, Menma, mais en réalité il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki et était orphelin depuis l'âge de trois ans. Depuis ses quatre ans il n'avait fait que de se faire ballotter de maison d'accueil en maison d'accueil. À sa majorité, il avait décidé de se prendre en main, seulement sans diplôme, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un bon travail, et sans argent il ne pouvait pas se nourrir un minimum et s'habiller. Alors pour s'en sortir, il avait décidé avec un ami à lui, qui était devenu par la suite son meilleur ami, de faire le trottoir. Oui il était en soi, une pute, tant pour les hommes que pour les femmes, bien qu'il préférât les hommes, mais bon tant qu'il y avait de l'argent, pour lui ça le convenait parfaitement. Pourtant au fond de lui, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Et ce qu'il voulait de tout son être, c'était de se sortir de ce cercle sans vie, avec son ami et partir loin d'ici avec tout l'argent qu'il aurait gagné, pour une nouvelle vie. Cependant, il n'était pas dupe, il savait que cela était impossible. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il ne gagnait pas beaucoup et son ami avait décidé de travailler trois jours par semaine. D'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas cette décision.

Soufflant de dépit, il se dirigea chez lui dans l'espoir de prendre une douche, et de sortir en boîte pour se trouver un autre prétendant. Vingt minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement qui était dans état déplorable. Le salon enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un salon, était recouvert de détritus de plats à emporter avec des vêtements qui se baladaient ici et là. Passant au travers de tout ce bazar, il se dirigea vers la seule chambre qu'il partageait avec son ami. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit des gémissements s'élevaient dans la chambre.

\- « Han, oui...hn...enc-encore. » s'écria une voix.

Ouvrant la porte silencieusement, les yeux de Naruto tombèrent sur un spectacle qu'il qualifiait d' alléchant. Son ami qui, dans le milieu se faisait appeler Riu, mais qui s'appelait en réalité Gaara, se faisait pilonner avec force par un homme brun aux cheveux longs. Ne voulant pas les déranger plus, il referma la porte de la chambre et tenta de trouver des vêtements décents dans le salon. Après avoir trouvé une tenue acceptable, il se dirigea vers la petite salle d'eau et entreprit de se nettoyer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il pouvait encore entendre le couple copuler comme des lapins dans la chambre. Ne se faisant pas plus prier, il s'en alla direction la boîte de nuit.

Ce soir le Night Club était bien rempli. Naruto était assis au bar sirotant un verre offert par le barman. Son regard bleuté scrutait la salle dans l'espoir de trouver un prétendant pour la nuit, mais aucun homme n'attira son regard. Il souffla de dépit et finit d'une traite son verre avant de saluer le barman. Il sortit du club et s'en alla vers une rue très fréquentée par les prostitués. Il repéra une jeune fille qu'il connaissait très bien.

\- « Hey Sakura ? » salua Naruto.

\- « Oh hey salut Naru, ça va ?

\- Hum oui et toi.

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Mouais toi aussi tu n'as pas de client, hein ?

\- Ouais. » souffla la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, c'est pareil pour moi. J'en ai eu un tout à l'heure, mais le mec il était coincé, à chaque fois que je le touchais, il se braquait, du coup ça m'a énervé et je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs, bien sûr il m'a payé, parce qu'il m'a fait perdre mon temps.

\- T'as raison. Moi j'en ai eu un aussi, ça c'est vite fini. Une pipe et le mec ça y est, il était fatigué. Pfff... moi je veux un gars qui me ferait grimper, merde j'ai le droit d'avoir du plaisir moi aussi.

\- Ouais, bien sur.

\- Enfin bref. Ah au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Gaara ne travaillait plus que trois jours par semaine. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, il a décidé ça sur un coup de tête. Il m'a pas donné plus d'explication.

\- Il est où là ?

\- Là ? Ha ha, il est en charmante compagnie crois-moi. Lui au moins il se fait bien grimper au rideau.

\- La chance.

\- Mouais. À qui tu le dis. Nous on est là à attendre quoi ? Pff...rien en fait.

\- Ouais. »

* * *

\- « Sasuke où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

\- Je m'en vais d'ici, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de comprendre.

\- Attends, tu ne peux pas.

\- Ah oui. Empêche-moi alors

\- Sasuke..

\- Écoute Kakashi, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir à cette soirée. Pire encore, de venir à Konoha. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je suis en train de perdre mon temps. J'ai d'autre chose de mieux à faire crois-moi.

\- Ma foi oui, mais le directeur de l'entreprise Renko&Cie voulait te parler d'un possible contrat.

\- Cette entreprise ne m'intéresse pas. Je rentre à l'hôtel. Passe moi tes clés.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tes clés.

\- Non tu n'es pas sérieux. Pas mon bébé.

\- Kakashi, tes clés. » s'énerva ledit Sasuke.

\- Bon-bon c'est bon, tient, mais s'il te plaît, vas-y doucement avec.

\- Pff, ce n'est qu'une voiture.

\- Pour toi sûrement mais pas pour moi.

\- Bref on se voit demain.

Ledit Sasuke s'en alla laissant un Kakashi au bord du gouffre de laisser sa belle Porsche partir entre les mains de son associé.

Sasuke tenta de faire démarrer cette satanée voiture qui ne faisait que caler. Pourquoi diable Kakashi avait acheté une voiture aussi difficile et inutile ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde. Acheter une voiture simple d'utilisation. Après de fructueuses tentatives de démarrer sous les yeux larmoyant d'un Kakashi au bord de l'évanouissement, Sasuke réussit à faire avancer la voiture non sans se prendre un gros pot de fleurs.

Sur la route, Sasuke tenta de ne pas provoquer un accident. Il essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver le chemin qui l'emmènera à son hôtel. Après vingt minutes de route, il se retrouva dans un quartier mal famé où il distingua plusieurs prostitués hommes et femmes. Pas de doute, celui-ci s'était réellement perdu. Pourtant, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix de s'arrêter pour demander sa route, sans faire croire à la personne qu'il était là pour coucher avec. Il tenta de repérer une personne assez fiable, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un jeune homme blond un peu plus loin qui marchait le long du trottoir. Au vu de sa tenue, il y avait peu de doute sur son activité. Cependant Sasuke approcha la voiture à sa hauteur, baissant la vitre du côté passager.

Sakura avait quitté il y a peu Naruto lorsqu'un client s'était arrêté pour elle. Celui-ci avait décidé par la suite de s'en aller faire un tour ailleurs. Mais alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il vit une belle Porsche grise métallisée s'arrêter à sa hauteur. S'arrêtant lui aussi, il regarda autour de lui puis regarda la voiture face à lui avant de se baisser vers la vitre baissée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent directement deux pupilles noires d'encre qui l'électrisèrent sur le moment. Se reprenant, il détailla l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Celui-ci était brun, et avait un beau visage de porcelaine. Ses cheveux partaient en pic, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme.

\- « Salut. » salua Naruto

\- Salut.

\- Alors en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- C'est-à-dire que...hum je suis perdu. Je cherche mon hôtel.

\- Oh, oh je vois. Et c'est quoi le nom de votre hôtel ?

\- Senjou.

\- Eh bien, ça m'aurait étonné du contraire. » marmonna le blond.

\- Est-ce que vous savez comment y aller ?

\- Bien sûr je connais Konoha comme ma poche. Mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

\- D'accord. Pas de problème. Cependant je n'ai pas mon portefeuille sur moi. Mais arrivé à l'hôtel je vous payerais sans problème.

\- Okay. » Naruto fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur. « Laissez-moi vous y conduire, ça ira plus vite. »

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et laissa sa place au blond qui s'installa confortablement sous un soupir de contentement à la place du conducteur. Le brun se contenta de la place du passager. Il accrocha sa ceinture et laissa le blond démarrer à toute vitesse vers sa destination.

\- Wouhou, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de conduire une voiture comme celle-là. Et c'est super excitant » cria le blond au brun.

\- Oui, je vois ça. » répliqua difficilement le brun se tenant fortement à son siège.

\- Quoi ? Vous aimez pas cette sensation de pur plaisir ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Ha ha, alors pourquoi acheter une voiture comme celle-là ?

\- Justement, je me pose aussi la question. Cette voiture n'est pas à moi.

\- Oh je vois. Allez tenez encore quelques minutes. On est bientôt arrivé.

\- Hn. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta dans un freinage bruyant devant l'hôtel luxueux Senjou qui se trouvait au cœur du centre-ville où seule les personnes aisées ou confortable pouvaient s'y aventurer.

\- Eh voilà. Arrivée. »

Naruto détacha sa ceinture et descendit de la voiture suivit de près par le brun. Le blond donna les clés au brun après que celui-ci le pria de le suivre. C'est avec un regard émerveillé que le blond entra à la suite du brun dans l'hôtel .

\- « Putain de merde alors. »

Sasuke sourit devant l'air béat que le blond affichait. Maintenant il pouvait le voir sous les lumières et il pouvait aisément s'avouer que le blond était très mignon, même très beau. Peut-être à part ses vêtements qui étaient trop, comment dire... trop ouverts et trop tapent à l'œil. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus océans qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Laissant le blond s'extasier devant la beauté des lieux, il se dirigea vers l'accueil pour prendre sa clé.

\- "Monsieur, hum Monsieur.

\- Quoi » se retourna Naruto vers un homme qui osait le dérangeait dans son inspection des lieux.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes. Il me semble pas que...

\- Que quoi ? Que ce lieu soit approprié pour une personne dans mon genre, hum. Eh bien je vais vous dire que...

\- Shikamaru. » coupa une voix. « Laissez, il est avec moi. C'est hum un ami. »

\- Oh, un ami hum. Je vois. » continua ledit Shikamaru sceptique.

\- Nous allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » dit-il prenant le blond par le bras pour le prendre à sa suite.

\- Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là.

\- Pour le directeur de cet hôtel.

\- Oh, oh, je vois. Eh bien même, un peu de savoir-vivre ne fait pas de mal. » répliqua le blond en entrant dans l'ascenseur à la suite du brun.

Ils arrivèrent dans la suite du brun. Naruto était encore plus subjugué. La suite était magnifique. Elle faisait la taille d'un appartement. Et franchement quel appartement. Il laissa tomber sa veste en cuir au sol et jeta ses chaussures quelque part dans la suite pour se jeter sur le grand lit moelleux et douillé.

\- Hum ça c'est du lit. » dit-il en se roulant dessus sous le regard moqueur su brun.

Sasuke enleva sa veste de costume et détacha sa cravate qui lui serrait plus qu'autre chose. Il se dirigea vers le bar pour servir deux verres de whisky. Il se dirigea vers le blond qui était maintenant dans le salon, allongé sur le sol zappant les chaînes à la recherche de quelque chose de bon à regarder. Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière.

\- « Tenez. » Il tendit le verre au blond qu'il accepta dans un grand sourire.

\- Hum. » s'extasia devant la boisson qui but goulûment.

\- Eh bien.

\- J'avais soif. » dit-il en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche. « Alors, j'attends mon argent, sauf si vous avez besoin de quelque chose en plus. »

\- Hn, pas à ma connaissance.

Le blond s'assit en tailleur face au brun et le détailla de haut en bas. Le brun s'était mis à l'aise, laissant le haut de sa chemise ouverte laissant apparaître le début d'un torse blanc et musclé. Le blond devait avouer que le brun était vraiment très beau et il n'était pas contre pour une soirée en sa compagnie.

\- Mais bon, maintenant que je suis là, on pourrait hum apprendre à se connaître. » dit le blond en se rapprochant du brun à quatre pattes s'arrêtant entre les jambes écartées du brun qui le regardait avec une pointe de désir dans le regard.

\- « Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Non, dis-moi ce que tu veux Toi.

\- Ça dépend.

\- Une nuit. Une nuit de pure extase.

\- Tentant, très tentant.

\- Hum. »

Le blond laissa ses mains glisser le long des cuisses du brun qui frissonna de plaisir. Il grogna lorsqu'une main coquine se posa sur sa hampe qui commençait à durcir sous le doux toucher du bond.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?» demanda Sasuke entre deux soupirs.

\- Menma » souffla le blond. « Et toi ? »

\- Sasuke. Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom ?

\- À toi de me le dire. » taquina le blond remonta sa main sur le torse du brun.

\- Je vais m'en contenter.

\- Assez discuté. »

Naruto défit le reste des boutons de la chemise du brun révélant un torse parfait sans imperfection. Il approcha ses lèvres et les laissa glisser délicatement le long du torse faisant frissonner d'impatience Sasuke qui rejeta sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. La bouche du blond était une douce torture pour lui. C'était bon, incroyablement bon. Il sentit cette bouche inquisitrice descendre plus bas pour se poser sur le haut de son pantalon bombé par son membre gorgé d'excitation.

Naruto se rapprocha encore plus près du brun, frottant son torse couvert contre celui découvert de son hôte. Sasuke fut parcouru une fois de plus de longs frissons. C'était si agréable, qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Le blond leva les yeux vers le brun et fut surpris de lire sur son visage un intense désir. Les yeux noirs du brun brillaient d'une excitation non dissimulée et il comprit bien vite qu'il en était la cause. Un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke poussa légèrement le blond et se leva, relevant le blond à sa hauteur.

\- « Et si on allait dans la chambre, je crois qu'on serait mieux.

\- Je n'en vois aucun inconvénient. »

Sasuke poussa le blond sur le lit, l'allongeant au plein centre du lit. Naruto se releva un peu dans l'espoir de retirer son débardeur qui lui collait à la peau. Il laissa ensuite le brun s'allonger sur lui et caresser son torse halé. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gémir au contact des mains posées sur lui. Sa main gauche glissa dans les cheveux soyeux de son tortionnaire, tendit que la droite commençait à défaire la fermeture de son pantalon. Le brun faisait de même avec le pantalon du blond qui se retrouva bien vite nu en dessous du brun. Très vite les lèvres pleines du brun attaquèrent le torse du blond qui soupira de plaisir. Il sentit le brun remonter vers lui et vit celui-ci se rapprocher dangereusement de sa bouche. Cependant il tourna la tête sur le côté pour empêcher le brun de l'embrasser.

\- Tu as le droit de me faire tout ce que tu veux, sauf de m'embrasser. Je n'embrasse pas et n'avale pas. Ce sont mes seules règles.

\- Oh, d'accord. Désolé.

\- Pas de problème » souffla le blond. « On reprend. » dit-il laissant glisser ses mains le long du dos musclé du brun qui parsemer son torse halé de baisés enflammés.

Chaque baisé que le brun lui donnait, lui brûlait la peau de désir. Et sa langue, si habile qui lui suçotait ses tétons sous le plaisir savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et ce qu'elle faisait, était délicieusement bon. Le blond gémit doucement lorsque le brun mordilla et lécha l'un des boutons de chair rose. Sasuke finit par prendre le membre dressé du blond dans sa main. Il allait entreprendre des va-et-vient avec sa main, mais Naruto lui attrapa le poignet et l'éloigna un peu de lui.

\- « Attends, lèves-toi. » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke s'exécuta se mettant ainsi debout face au blond qui s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Le blond se contenta de faire glisser le pantalon et le boxer du brun à terre. Un gémissement rauque sortit de la bouche du brun lorsqu'une bouche se posa sur sa verge dressée de plaisir. La langue du blond léchait consciencieusement la hampe dressée du brun, pour s'attarder sur son gland déjà sur le point d'exploser. Il grogna de mécontentement lorsque le supplice s'arrêta soudainement, mais très vite il fut transporté par une nouvelle vague de plaisir quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser sur ses bourses pour les lécher.

Les jambes de Sasuke étaient sur le point de lâcher à tout moment et il s'agrippa aux cheveux blonds de son tortionnaire. Sasuke se cambra violemment lorsqu'il se retrouva entouré de la bouche du blond. Celui-ci se mit à aller et venir puissamment sur le membre dur et gorgé de sang faisant grogner de plaisir fortement le brun qui avait du mal à rester debout sous cette douce torture.

Dans un plop, il sortit la verge du brun de sa bouche et se leva pour se retrouva face au brun qui le regardait chaudement. Il le tira et l'allongea sur le lit. Il s'essaya à califourchon sur lui faisant rencontrer leur membre. Le blond se pencha sur lui frottant son membre contre celui du brun.

Sasuke agrippa de ses mains, les fesses fermes et rebondies du blond, avant de faire glisser un doigt entre les deux globes de chaire. Doucement, il pénétra son doigt qui passa sans encombre, faisant sursauter de plaisir le blond tout contre lui. Tout aussi doucement, il ajouta un autre doigt qui glissa assez facilement, cependant se fut plus difficile pour le troisième. Mais celui-ci passa tout comme les autres. Une fois enfouis dans le corps du blond, Sasuke bougea ses doigts dans un doux va-et-vient. Naruto avait chaud, très chaud et il se frottait encore plus contre le sexe du brun.

Après avoir bien préparé le blond, Sasuke retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa hampe dure. Il fit descendre le blond vers sa hampe et le pénétra doucement. Naruto se crispa légèrement sous la douleur, le sexe du brun était quand même bien conséquent. Le brun entama une série de va-et-vient sur son sexe pour le détendre et quand le blond ne fut qu'une masse gémissante, il le pénétra entièrement.

Naruto laissa échapper un long cri de plaisir lorsque le sexe du brun tapa directement la prostate du blond. Il commença alors à bouger de haut en bas et de plus en plus vite voulant ressentir encore et encore cette sensation de pure extase. Sasuke n'était pas en reste, il avait les mains posées sur les fesses du blond qu'il malaxait fermement. Naruto accéléra la cadence, montant et descendant avec force sur le sexe palpitant du brun. Ses yeux se voilaient et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement tellement que c'était bon. L'une des mains de Sasuke se posa sur son sexe et entama un long va-et-vient délicieux l'emmenant au bord de l'extase.

Encore plus vite, toujours plus, Naruto bougeait le long du membre jusqu'à sentir le brun se contracter en lui et se libérer. Dans un dernier coup, il se libéra lui aussi sur le torse de son amant.

Il se retira et s'allongea aux côtés du brun qui déposait des doux baisers le long de son cou. Le blond lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais il finit par être emporté par le sommeil, laissant un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Sasuke le regarda s'endormir, la tête enfoui contre son cou. Il semblait si paisible, si beau. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller comme ça, mais il ne regrettait pas. Ce garçon lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait jamais autant pris de plaisir à coucher avec quelqu'un. Et de savoir que le blond était un prostitué, car c'est ce qu'il était, ne le dérangeait pas. Et durant toute leur étreinte chaude, il n'avait pas pensé à ce côté du blond.

Il caressa le bras du blond qu'il sentit frissonner au toucher. Puis soudainement une idée lui vint. Il était à Konoha pour une semaine, et il ne connaissait pas cette ville. Le blond lui la connaissait très bien, peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus. Oui, la compagnie du blond rajouterait une touche de plaisir à son séjour. C'est sous cette pensée que le brun s'endormit à son tour collé à son amant.

* * *

\- « Hum, bonjour. » salua Naruto pénétrant dans le salon à manger où Sasuke prenait son déjeuner.

\- « Bonjour. » salua Sasuke en retour.

Le blond était couvert d'un peignoir et ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

\- « Bien dormi?

\- Très bien. Je n'avais plus aussi bien dormi depuis, pffff...longtemps. Hum ça sent bon. »

dit le blond s'installant en face du brun qui prenait une autre gorgée de son café.

\- Il prit un croissant bien chaud qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. Sasuke le regardait faire avec un petit sourire. Le blond était vraiment beau.

\- « Ça va vous faire plus chère. Le renseignement plus la nuit. Le tout pour hum, je dirais trois cents dollars.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Hum. » acquiesça le blond reprenant un croissant dans sa bouche.

\- « Je pourrais vous payer cette somme, mais je pourrais aussi ne pas le faire, sauf si vous acceptez ma proposition.

\- Votre proposition ?

\- Oui j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- Oh, je vous écoute.

\- Je suis à Konoha pour une semaine pour le travail, et je me disais qu'un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal. Je souhaite que vous me teniez compagnie durant tout mon séjour. Bien sûr cela sera payé et pas seulement trois cents malheureux dollars.

\- Combien ? » répliqua suspicieusement le blond.

\- « Cinq mille dollars.

\- Cinq-cinq mille dollars ? » s'étouffa le blond.

\- Oui. Et puis vous aurez tout à votre disposition notamment cette suite.

\- Oh putain » s'écria le blond se levant dans un bond. « Bien sûr que j'accepte. Merde cinq milles dollars. »

Le blond se dirigea vers le brun et s'assit sur ces genoux. L'un des pans du peignoir laissa l'une des cuisses du blond à la vue du brun qui y déposa sa main pour la caresser.

\- « Hum, et je suppose que le sexe y est compris dans le prix ?

\- Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Alors on est d'accord. Je m'engage à vous payer à la fin de votre semaine et vous vous engagez à me tenir compagnie sans problème.

\- Aucun problème. » accepta le blond commençant à se frotter contre le brun.

\- Hum, j'aurais bien voulu continuer notre entrevu, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important. » dit-il se levant. « Mais je vous ai laissé sur la table de quoi vous achetez des vêtements décents. Ce soir j'ai une rencontre importante, et je veux que vous m'accompagniez. Ce n'est pas les boutiques qui manquent ici.

\- D'accord. »

Naruto, se dirigea vers la table et prit l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait une liasse de billets. Le blond écarquilla des yeux devant tout cet argent. Avec ça il allait pouvoir s'acheter des beaux vêtements ici, dans les quartiers chics de Konoha. Il fallait qu'il appelle Gaara, celui-ci n'allait pas en revenir.

\- « Bon, je vous retrouve ce soir dans le hall, préparé.

\- Okay. »

Sasuke, s'en alla laissant un blond plus qu'heureux dans sa suite. Dans le hall, il croisa Shikamaru, et il le prévint que son invité allait rester plus longtemps que prévu. Shikamaru quelque peu sidéré, accepta la prévenance du brun.

* * *

Gaara se fit lever par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. Il décrocha après avoir vu le nom de son ami inscrit sur l'écran.

\- « Allo

\- Gaara, tu ne devineras jamais où je suis en ce moment même.

\- Hum, non. Mais dis toujours.

\- À l'hôtel Senjou. Dans une suite qui fait la taille d'un putain de grand appartement.

\- Tu plaisantes. » S'écria Gaara, bien réveillé.

\- Non, ha ha . Mais le pire c'est que le gars avec qui j'ai passé la nuit m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie toute la semaine pour un montant de cinq mille dollars. Cinq mille dollars.

\- Cinq-cinq mille dollars. Putain Naruto, c'est énorme. Et il est comment ?

\- Très séduisant. Et le sexe avec lui ça vaut vraiment le coup. J'ai pris mon pied hier soir. Comme toi d'ailleurs. Ha ha.

\- Ah, tu étais rentrée ?

\- Oui mais vite fais. D'ailleurs ça m'a un peu étonné que tu l'aies emmené chez nous.

\- On était proche de l'appartement, alors j'en ai profiter.

\- Ouais. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, je vais faire les boutiques parce que ce soir je l'accompagne à un rendez-vous.

\- Putain la chance.

\- Ouais. Bon allez, bisous et pas de bêtise.

\- Ouais t'inquiète. Toi aussi. Appelle si y a un problème.

\- Okay. »

Naruto raccrocha, laissant son ami encore ahuri de sa chance.

Du côté du blond c'était l'extase. Celui-ci se prélassait sur le grand lit avant de se lever et se préparer pour aller faire les boutiques.

Dans le hall Shikamaru parlait avec un couple qui avait fini leur séjour, lorsque son regard noisette se posa vers le jeune homme blond qui accompagnait Sasuke la veille. Il laissa dans un dernier remerciement le couple et se dirigea vers le blond qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- « Et vous là. Attendez une minute.

\- Quoi ? Oh encore vous. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde.

\- Je me soucie de mes clients.

\- Oh maintenant je suis un client.

\- Du moment que vous hum partagiez la suite avec Monsieur Uchiwa, vous l'êtes.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa ? C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Vous hum. L'homme avec qui vous êtes venu. Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa. Votre hum votre ami.

\- Oh, oh oui, oui c'est exact. Où avais-je la tête ? Ha ha.

\- Je vois alors...

\- Bon je vais devoir vous laisser.

Le blond ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla laissant un Shikamaru encore plus sidérer. « Sacré personnage » pensa le directeur de l'établissement.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

A la prochaine pour la suite. Kiss ;)

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde voici la deuxième partie. Alors je pense que ce sera un Three-shot.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

J'espère que cette vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ( je pense qu'il doit en rester )

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

Naruto flânait dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'une boutique qui lui fournira ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant une enseigne qui proposait de beaux costumes pour hommes. L'un des costumes qui se trouvaient en vitrine était magnifique. Il s'imaginait très dedans, mettant son corps svelte en valeur. Oui, il serait sans doute très séduisant dans ce beau costume. Sans plus tarder il pénétra à l'intérieur et commença à visiter les lieux sous les yeux inquisiteurs des vendeuses. D'ailleurs l'une d'entre elles le suivit du regard et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement lorsqu'elle le vit toucher une des vestes de costume.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas toucher cet article. Alors veuillez retirer votre main. » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton hautain et froid.

\- Et si je veux l'essayer ? Hum, je vais bien devoir le toucher non ? » répondit le blond, fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Cette boutique n'est pas faites pour vous. Rien ici n'est fait pour vous.

\- Je vous demande pardon. » s'exclama-t-il choqué par les paroles de la vendeuse.

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Alors si vous voulez bien partir d'ici. Vous allez faire fuir nos clients.

\- Je suis autant un client comme un autre. Non mais vous...

\- Il y a un problème Ayame. » s'exclama le garde de la boutique.

\- Eh bien...

\- Non aucun, j'allais partir » s'exclama le blond dépité.

Sans demander son reste il s'en alla à toute vitesse s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-on traiter un client de la sorte ? Ah bien oui, il avait oublié qu'il n'était point un client comme les autres. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il rejetait une mauvaise image de lui, voilà pourquoi. Marchant dehors, il se sentait mal, très mal et surtout très mal à l'aise habillé de ses vêtements provocants. Il referma sa veste en cuir cachant ainsi ce qu'il portait aux yeux des gens et se dirigea vers l'hôtel dans l'espoir de se terrer au fond du lit.

En arrivant à l'hôtel Naruto, essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer mais c'était peine perdu, car le directeur Shikamaru se présenta à lui directement l'empêchant ainsi de monter dans la suite. Le directeur voyait parfaitement bien, que quelque chose clochait avec le blond, il avait une mine sombre, une mine qui disait « au secours, aidé moi ».

\- « Oh encore vous.

\- Désolé de vous déranger Monsieur...

\- Menma.

\- Hum, oui Monsieur Menma. Vous m'avez l'air d'être...

\- Au bord du gouffre ? Désespéré ? Eh bien oui. Parce que figurez-vous que j'ai …. » sortant les billets de sa poche « Tous ses beaux billets à dépenser, mais personne ne me veux dans leur boutique. Je veux juste m'acheter des choses décentes, surtout pour ce soir. Mais c'est fichu, fichu. » se lamenta le blond, s'accrochant désespéré à la veste de smoking du directeur.

\- Très bien. Veuillez me lâcher, je vous en prie. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Shikamaru se dirigea vers l'un des téléphones mis à la disposition des clients et tapa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- « Oui, Sarah ? C'est Shikamaru. J'ai un client qui doit trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Je te l'envoie. Merci. »

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers le blond qui le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- « Bon et bien voilà. Votre problème est réglé. Vous pourrez dépenser tout votre argent.

\- Oh merci Shika. » remercia le blond tout content en sautant sur le directeur pour lui faire un câlin.

Le directeur se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte du blond et le laissa s'en aller après lui avoir remis l'adresse de la boutique.

\- « Shika ? »

Naruto arriva dans la boutique et fut vite pris en charge par Sarah la responsable du magasin. Sarah lui prit ses mesures et puis revint vers lui avec de nombreux costumes tous très beaux. Elle lui apporta aussi des tenues décontractés, classe et élégant. Naruto était sur un petit nuage. On s'occupait très bien de lui et Sarah s'occupait de lui à merveille, pas comme ces tarés de vendeuses du magasin de ce matin.

Après plus de deux heures d'essayage et d'achat, le blond sortit satisfait et content. Il se pavanait maintenant dans les rues, habillé d'un pantalon à pince noire, un tee-shirt blanc simple en vol V et une veste du style blazer sur les épaules. Tout sourire il se dirigea vers son hôtel encore satisfait de ses achats.

Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme. La réunion à laquelle il participait, était sans importance pour lui. Il ne faisait que penser au beau blond qui se trouvait à son hôtel. Il espérait, cependant, que celui-ci ait acheter quelque chose de plus élégant pour ce soir. Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par Kakashi qui le prévint de la fin de la réunion.

\- « Enfin. J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer la nuit.

\- Oui. Dis-moi Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai bien vu que tu étais ailleurs.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ma, si tu le dis.

\- Bon je te laisse t'occuper du contrat avec Sarutobi. Moi je rentre à l'hôtel.

\- D'accord. Mais si le Prédisent n'est pas d'accord avec nos conditions. Je lui dis quoi ?

\- Apprendre ou à laisser.

\- O-k. »

Sasuke laissant son associé derrière lui s'occuper du reste. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il se fit haler par une personne qu'il espérait ne pas croiser.

\- On ne salue plus ses amis Sasuke.

\- Sai.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais à Konoha pour affaire. Alors j'en ai profité pour venir te saluer.

\- Il ne fallait pas te déplacer pour si peux.

\- Oh, si. Ça sert à ça les amis.

\- Hn.

\- Alors comment vas-tu depuis ? Ça fait quoi...presque an qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

\- Hn.

\- Hum toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois.

Le bip de l'ascenseur sonna pour annoncer son arrivée au rez-de-chaussé. Sasuke se retourna vers Sai et dans un sourire moqueur lui répondit.

\- Je ne le suis qu'avec ceux que je juge aptes à être mes amis, ce qui n'est pas vraiment ton cas Sai. Sur ce, au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir.

Il s'en alla laissant un Sai bouillant de colère. Comment cet Uchiwa de malheur comme il l'appelait souvent osait-il lui parler sur ce ton.

Sasuke monta dans un taxi et lui demanda de l'emmener au centre-ville. Il ne voulait pas encore rentrer à l'hôtel bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, mais il s'était dit qu'une petite promenade ne serait par de refus, surtout qu'il faisait beau. Et puis il avait quelque chose à acheter.

Naruto après avoir déposé ses achats dans la suite, s'était éclipsé au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il mourrait de faim. Assis à une table seul, il dégustait avec appétit des mets comme jamais il en avait mangé. Il se régalait. Ça c'était une belle vie. Rien à dire. Il était assez content d'avoir accepté ce deal avec Sasuke. Et puis il fallait le dire, le Sasuke était d'une agréable compagnie, surtout sexuellement parlant. Pourtant, il y avait bien plus que ça aussi. Alors qu'il allait entamer son dessert, son téléphone sonna.

\- « Allo

\- Naru c'est moi.

\- Oui je sais bien. Tu vas bien .

\- Oui très bien. Je suis à ton hôtel.

\- Quoi ? Comment...

\- Il fallait que je te parle.

\- Oh..Ok. Attends-moi dans le hall j'arrive. »

Les deux amis étaient maintenant assis à une table sur la terrasse extérieure de l'hôtel. Lorsque Gaara vit Naruto venir à lui, il en était resté subjugué. Son ami était magnifique dans ces vêtements élégants. C'était une autre personne qui s'était présentée à lui.

\- « Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Eh bien voilà. J'ai décidé d'arrêter le trottoir. Définitivement.

\- Sé-sérieux ?Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire..

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on se fréquente. Il savait ce que je faisais, au début ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, puis après ça le dérangeait alors on a convenu que je travaillerais seulement trois jours par semaine, puis ce matin il est venue me voir et m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que je laisse d'autres hommes me toucher parce qu'il voulait l'exclusivité. Au début je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le choix et tout, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on avait toujours le choix, surtout après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait comme un dingue et proposé d'aller habiter avec lui à Suna.

\- Bah putain.

\- Ouais tu l'as dit.

\- Et tu as...

\- J'ai dit oui. C'est ma seule chance de partir de ce trou et de refaire ma vie. Il a une entreprise d'import/export, et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me former pour que je puisse travailler avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Tu comprends.

\- Bien sur, bien sur. Alors tu ….. tu vas partir d'ici.

\- Naru, ça me tue de te laisser mais..

\- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as bien fait d'accepter. Je suis content pour toi. Tu le mérites.

\- Merci. Mais et toi alors avec ton riche.

\- Déjà ce n'est pas mon riche. Mais sinon ça se passe très bien.

\- Oui je vois ça. T'es classe et très beau dis donc. Attention tu risques d'y prendre goût, pire encore de tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Non ça ne risque pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Enfin bref, parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ?

La nuit venait de tomber et Sasuke arriva dans les coups de huit heures du soir à l'hôtel. Il avait rendez-vous à neuf heures du soir dans le restaurant de l'hôtel avec l'un de ses clients. Il espérait que le blond serait déjà prêt.

Lorsqu'il pénétra le hall, il fut accueilli directement et comme toujours par Shikamaru. Celui-ci le salua et lui prévint que son « ami » l'attendait dans la salle de bar. Remerciant son interlocuteur, Sasuke s'y dirigea et chercha du regard une tête blonde. Il le repéra assis sur l'un des tabourets face au bar. Il était magnifique, surtout lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour encrer son regard bleuté dans celui-ci encre du brun. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps lorsque le blond se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Oui il était magnifique. Il portait un costume noir qui lui allait à merveille avec une chemise rouge sang avec les trois premiers boutons ouverts laissant un début de torse doré à la vue de tous. Ces cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés, lui donnant un air sauvage. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

\- Bonsoir. » s'exclama Naruto d'une voix profonde sortant ainsi le brun de sa torpeur.

\- « Bonsoir Menma. Vous êtes très élégant.

\- Vous trouvez. J'avais un doute quant à..

\- Ne vous en fait pas. Vous êtes très élégant. C'est à peine si on vous reconnaît.

\- Vous me flattez, Monsieur Uchiwa.

\- Oh je vois que vous connaissiez mon nom.

\- Shika est très bavard.

\- Shika ?

\- Le directeur.

\- Oh je vois.  
\- Bon et si on allait à votre rendez-vous.

\- Avant j'aimerais rajouter une touche personnelle.

Il sortit une boîte carrée de sa veste et l'ouvrit pour y faire découvrir au blond une magnifique montre grise ni trop petite ni trop grosse. Il l'enleva de son étui et attrapa le poignet du blond qu'il caressa légèrement avant d'y attacher la montre qui brillait d'éclat.

\- Elle-elle est magnifique. Merci.

\- De rien. J'ai su dès que je l'ai vue qu'elle était faite pour vous. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien » lui dit-il en lui présentant son bras.

\- Je suis tout à vous. » sourit le blond acceptant le bras du brun qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Je l'espère bien. »

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Sasuke recevait un PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises. Celui-ci était venue en compagnie de son petit-fils qui dans peu de temps allait reprendre l'entreprise. Naruto lui, se contenta de rester silencieux face aux échanges entre les personnes qui l'accompagnait à table. N'étant pas de cet univers, il n'avait rien avoir là-dedans. Cependant celui-ci fut très sceptique au repas qu'il leur avait été servit. Des escargots ? Du caviar ? Des choses qui après avoir goûté lu avaient laissé un goût très désagréable en bouche. En soi, il détestait ces plats. C'était une horreur pour lui. Il se demandait comment Sasuke et les deux autres pouvait manger ces choses-là avec aisance et en dire que c'était délicieux. C'était horrible. Ça n'avait pas de goûts. Tout le long du repas, il dut faire semblant d'apprécier, sous les regards moqueurs de Sasuke qui s'était aperçu de son visage d'horreur face aux plats posaient devant lui. Malgré qu'il soit concentré sur sa discussion avec son client, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres face à cette constatation. Quant à lui, Naruto se détendit que lorsque le dessert fut apporté. C'était une forêt noir, plongé dans un coulis de fruit rouge. Ça c'était une merveille. Il put enfin déguster quelque chose de bon. Il jeta un regard peu amène aux assiettes d'escargots s'en allaient dans les mains du serveur. Plus jamais il ne remangera de ces choses-là. Non mais, y a pas idée de l'affront qu'il venait de faire à son pauvre palais. Enfin, la soirée globalement, se passa sans encombre et Sasuke réussit à trouver un arrangement avec le vieux PDG. Après un dernier salut, Sasuke et Naruto s'en allèrent vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Arrivée dans la suite, Naruto sous le regard désireux du brun se déshabilla se déhanchent légèrement faisant s'impatienter un Sasuke plus que chaud. Une fois nu, le blond se retourna brièvement vers le brun, et lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur la suite des événements. Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'une démarche féline. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, il laissa l'eau brûlante cascader sur son corps. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre encore plus.

Après plusieurs minutes à se prélasser sous l'eau, il daigna se pencher pour prendre un savon qui traînait et se lava lentement laissant glisser ses mains sur tout son corps, sous les yeux noirs de Sasuke qui l'épiait toujours de la porte de la salle d'eau. Sasuke se délectait du spectacle. Il observa ce corps parfait se mouvoir sensuellement sous l'eau, avec envie. Son désir avait augmenté. Il ne put se retenir lorsque le blond se pencha une nouvelle fois pour prendre une lotion capillaire. Il se déshabilla prestement et rejoignit son amant.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui, pour le parsemer de baiser le long de son cou. Naruto se laissa faire avec plaisir, soupirant sous les assauts de son amant.

\- « Sasuke» gémit Naruto lorsque le sexe dure de son amant se glissa entre ses fesses, sans pour autant le pénétrer.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du brun qui continuait de butiner son cou de baiser. Il sentit une main quitter ses hanches pour se glisser sur son ventre, puis plus haut, attrapant l'un de ses tétons. Il gémit une nouvelle fois sous les caresses que la main prodiguait à son mamelon, mais bien vite cette même main s'en lassa et redescendit pour s'attaquer à son membre tendu. Les longs doigts fins de Sasuke se mirent à jouer avec le sexe érigé tandis que l'autre repris en main les tétons devenu sensible.

Un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa des lèvres roses du blond qui ne demandait qu'à être pris. Avec un peu de mal, il ferma le robinet d'eau, et se laissa aller entre les bras de son tortionnaire.

Son souffle accéléra lorsque la main sur sa hampe se mit à aller et venir lentement, s'arrêtant quelquefois pour taquiner le gland rouge de plaisir. Son esprit s'en alla bien loin lorsque la langue chaude de Sasuke vint retracer sa jugulaire, le laissant plonger dans un plaisir sans fin. N'en pouvant plus, le blond se retourna tant bien que mal pour faire face au brun. Et malgré ses restrictions, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, entamant un baiser violent et sauvage. Surpris, Sasuke se laissa faire avec plaisir. Les lèvres du blond étaient délicieuses.

\- Ici ou dans la chambre ? »lui demanda Sasuke entre deux baisers.

Seul un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit.

\- Alors ? De toute façon ici ou là-bas, je te prendrai dans les deux cas. » s'exclama-t-il respirant fortement.

Il enserra le sexe du blond et le masturba allègrement, faisant couiner le blond perdu dans le plaisir.

\- « I-Ici » s'exclama-t-il difficilement. « C-ça hnn me paraît humm excitant. »

Les jambes tremblantes, le blond s'écarta de son amant et s'adossa contre la paroi de la douche. Le carrelage était froid, mais cela il en avait à peine conscience. Son corps était bien trop bouillant pour s'en rendre compte.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, et se colla contre le corps désirable du blond, épousant ainsi ses formes parfaitement. Il se frotta tout contre lui, et en l'entendant gémir indécemment, il ravit la bouche entamant ainsi un ballet endiablé. Leurs langues se câlinaient, se battaient, se léchaient, laissant les deux propriétaires dans un état second. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque les deux érections se touchèrent. Sasuke se colla encore plus contre Naruto, sans lâcher cette bouche désireuse. Ses mains

partirent voyager le long du dos avec douceur. L'une d'elles se posa fermement sur l'une des fesses fermes. Il fit glisser un doigt dans l'antre chaud et serré du blond qui couina sous l'assaut. Ne voulant pas faire lui faire mal, il ressortit son doigt et s'écarta du blond qui pantelant regarder ce que le brun faisait. Celui-ci prit en main une bouteille d'huile posé sur le bord de la baignoire pour enduire ses doigts. Une fois cela fait, il se recolla toute suite contre le blond, il refit glisser ses doigts un à un entre les fesses du blond qui gémit de plaisir. Il prit tout son temps pour préparer et dilater l'anus de son amant.

Naruto, lui, s'empala de lui-même sur les doigts agiles du brun qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. À force, il sentit ceux-ci heurter sa prostate délicieusement. Mais bientôt les doigts de son amant ne lui suffirent plus. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait le sexe du brun en lui, le remplir pleinement.

Comprenant l'envie de son amant, Sasuke retira ses doigts d'un geste brusque. Il souleva le blond et celui-ci prit appui sur ses épaules et entoura la taille du brun de ses jambes. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le pénétrer le collant encore plus contre la paroi de douche. Lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, il reprit ses baisers dans le cou offert face à lui. Doucement, il se mit à bouger en lui, faisant gémir de plaisir et de contentement le blond qui n'attendait que cela.

S'accrochant plus fermement à Sasuke, Naruto laissa ses gémissements remplir la pièce. Il sentait son sexe se frotter contre le torse du brun lui donnant plus de plaisir.

Sasuke entama ses vas et viens, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Cette façon de prendre son amant, lui donnait une sensation nouvelle et agréable. Prenant les jambes du blond entre ses mains, les écartant un peu plus, il se rengaina en lui profondément faisant crier Naruto de plaisir.

\- Hann, oui, en-encore... » réclama le blond défoncé par le plaisir.

Sasuke s'acharna à faire cirer le blond à chaque coup de butoir. Son sexe malmenait délicieusement la prostate du blond qui était au bord de la jouissance.

Naruto encra ses ongles dans la peau du dos de Sasuke qui accéléra encore plus ses coups au possible. Le brun sentait ses jambes trembler et ses bras faiblir, mais il ne lâcha pas Naruto. Au contraire il le rajusta contre son sexe et le colla plus encore contre la paroi de la douche. Naruto étouffa ses plaintes dans le cou du brun. Il décrocha l'une de ses mains du dos du brun, pour la faire venir caresser sa hampe. Le frottement contre le pubis de son amant ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait plus , encore plus.

Subitement, le plaisir monta, toujours plus puissant, toujours plus fort. Et Sasuke accéléra ses coups de plus en plus vite, entraînant Naruto à se masturber de plus en plus vite. Ce dernier se raidit soudainement entre ses bras et laissa son orgasme se déferler puissamment. Il éjacula entre eux, et Sasuke s'enfonça encore dans l'intimité du blond avant de jouir à son tour.

Reprenant leurs souffles, ils se laissèrent choir sur le sol de la douche. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que Sasuke ne se relève, portant le blond dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la chambre. Doucement, Sasuke déposa le blond sur le lit et se glissa à son tour dessus sous les yeux encore brumeux du blond.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. » sourit le blond.

\- Hn.

\- Je suis épuisé. Tu m'as épuisé. » dit-il en baillant.

Il se rapprocha du corps chaud du brun et colla sa tête contre son cou. Sasuke le laissa faire avec plaisir. Le souffle du blond se fit plus régulier, prévenant le brun de son endormissement.

Sasuke laissa courir ses doigts dans les cheveux encore un peu humides de son amant. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'un homme. Mais il se rendait bien compte que le blond était bien plus que les autres hommes avec qui il avait couché. Mais maintenant qu'il avait goûter à ce blond, il ne savait plus s'il pourrait aller voir ailleurs. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'attachait à ce jeune garçon. Mais comment ne pas l'être. Il était beau, amusant, souriant et parfait. Le fait que celui-ci ait pu vendre son corps l'énervé oui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de vivre convenablement. Mais aujourd'hui il voulait beaucoup plus. À commencer par savoir son vrai nom.

Doucement il se détacha de l'étreinte du blond et prit un quelconque boxer. Dans le salon, il vit les vêtements que portait habituellement le blond, pliés soigneusement. Il se dirigea vers eux, et fouilla prenant bien soin de surveiller le blond au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

\- « Naruto Uzumaki, hum » murmura doucement dans un sourire face à la carte d'identité du blond qu'il remit soigneusement à sa place.

Bon maintenant il savait. Mais il voulait que ce soit le blond qui lui révèle sa vraie identité. Il avait peur que celui-ci lui en veuille d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires sans son consentement. Il retourna se coucher près du blond qui se recolla contre lui. Il sourit devant cet effort et se laissa aller dans un sommeil apaisant.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Naruto et Sasuke étaient ensemble. Et ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Au fil des jours Naruto se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus au brun au point d'en être tombé amoureux. Oui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, tomba bien malgré lui. Son ami avait eu raison. Pourtant il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation là. Sasuke aussi était amoureux du bond, seulement il ne voulait le lui dire de peur de le faire fuir ou que cela ne soit pas réciproque même si parfois il avait l'impression que le blond ressentait la même chose. Aux yeux des gens ils se comportaient parfois comme s'ils étaient en couple, même Shikamaru en avait fait la remarque au brun, subtilement.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient de sortie. Ils étaient allés faire un tour dans le grand parc de l'hôtel où se tenait un cocktail. De nombreuses personnes étaient des PDG de grosses entreprises accompagnés de leurs femmes ou hommes aussi.

Naruto lui était assis en retrait. Sasuke était un peu plus loin discutant avec un couple. Le bond ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du brun qu'il trouvait magnifique. Puis il vit un homme aux cheveux argenté s'approcher du groupe. Il le vit serré la main de l'homme accompagné et faire un baisemain à la femme qui en rougit. Puis il le vit se pencher vers l'oreille du brun pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

\- « Je vois, susurra Sasuke après les mots de son associé. « Veuillez m'excuser, je dois vous laisser pour affaire. » s'exprima Sasuke à l'adresse du couple.

\- Oh bien sûr. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même. »

Il s'en alla un peu plus loin en compagnie de son associé.

\- Sinon, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ce beau jeune homme qui t'accompagne.

\- Un beau jeune homme.

\- Oui mais encore. Qui est-ce ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu tant savoir ?

\- Parce que ça m'intéresse. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on te voit bras dessus bras dessous avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec un homme.

\- Bon, » souffla le brun. « Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et hum...comment dire. Je l'ai rencontrer dans les bas quartiers lors de la soirée du lundi soir. »

\- Oh, oh je vois et ?

\- Et c'est hum...un prostitué. » murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas bien compris.

\- C'est un prostitué. Voilà t'es content.

\- Mais... » commença sous la surprise l'argenté.

\- Oui, oui je sais c'est surprenant. Mais je ne sais pas, j'apprécie sa compagnie, bien plus que tu peux le penser. Tellement que je lui ai fait une proposition. Je lui ai proposé de me tenir compagnie pour la semaine pour cinq mille dollars. Mais je me rend compte que je ne veux pas en finir avec lui.

\- Eh bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi Sasuke. Tu me surprends réellement.

\- Hn.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire. ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. » dit-il en tournant son regard vers le blond qui parlait avec un cavalier tout en caressant son cheval.

Le blond sentant un regard sur lui se retourna vers la source et plongea dans le regard noir de son amant. Il lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la main que le brun lui rendit.

Plus loin Sai regarder ce blond qui accompagnait Sasuke. Alors comme ça d'après la discussion qu'il avait pu entendre de Sasuke et de son associé, ce blond était un prostitué. Et bien ça pour une surprise était une surprise. Voyant que le blond était maintenant seul, il se dirigea vers lui dans l'espoir dans savoir plus.

\- « Bonjour

\- Euh bonjour.  
\- Sai.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'appelle Sai.

\- Enchanté Menma.

\- Hum Menma hein. Que faites vous ici ?

\- J'accompagne un ami.

\- Ah un ami hein.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs je le cherchais justement, et je l'ai trouvé. Je vais de ce pas le rejoindre. Si vous le voulez bien.

\- Oh là oh là. » s'exclama Sai soudainement attrapant le poignet du blond fortement.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas, lâchez-moi. » s'écria le blond affolé.

\- Menma hein, vous êtes réellement un ami de Sasuke ou vous êtes seulement sa pute personnelle.

\- Que-.. » Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir ça ?

\- Alors on a perdu sa langue ?

\- Je-je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous voulez parler ?

\- Ah oui, en es-tu sur ? Pourtant Sasuke vendait tes mérites tout à l'heure auprès de son associé. Hum, tu dois être bon au pieux alors avec toutes tes expériences. Combien il te paye ? Trois , cinq mille dollars. Je peux te payer le double si …

\- Allez vous faire foutre. » s'écria rageusement le blond tentant de se défaire de la prise de ce Sai.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui aimes aller te faire foutre, hein Menma où dirais-je Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Que- ?

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » intervint Sauske soudainement. Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit la poigne de Sai sur Naruto « Lâche le tout de suite Sai ou je m'énerve.

\- Tss tu préfères prendre la défense de ce prostitué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas le surpris j'ai entendu un bout de la conversation que tu as eue avec Kakashi. Alors comme ça tu t'es mis aux putes. Il est comment au lit, hum.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré. » ragea le brun mettant un gros coup de poing sur la face de Sai qui tomba à la renverse sous l'assaut.

\- Merde mais t'es malade. »

\- Quoi tu en veux encore. » s'exclama rageusement le brun voulant lui refaire le portrait.

Cependant il se fit arrêter par la main de Kakashi qui n'avait rien rater du spectacle. Les autres gens tout autour chuchotaient de ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto lui avait les larmes aux yeux. Non seulement on l'avait humilié mais en plus Sasuke en qui il avait confiance s'était permis d' aller parler de lui comme l'être qui l'était à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sasuke calme toi. Laisse-le.

\- Dégage d'ici et que je ne te revois pas. Sinon je termine ce que j'ai commencé.

\- Pfff... Malade mental.

\- Dégage. » cria le brun en colère contre Sai qui s'en alla à toute vitesse non sans jetait un regard dégoûtant vers le blond encore figé.

\- Naruto. » se retourna le brun.

CLAQUE

Les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, Sasuke retourna sa tête vers Naruto qui le regardait avec tellement de douleur dans les yeux que s'en était étouffant. N'en pouvant plus, le blond se détourna et s'en alla à pas de course vers l'hôtel sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée.

Sasuke toujours les yeux écarquillés, regardait cet homme dont il était amoureux partir les larmes aux yeux vers l'hôtel. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- « Ne reste pas là. Rejoins-le et expliques-toi.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il s'en alla à la suite du blond.

Naruto arriva dans la suite et claqua avec rage la porte de celle-ci. Il se déshabilla lançant rageusement les vêtements qu'il portait sur le sol pour s'habiller de ses vieux vêtements. Une fois habillé, il s'assit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et sécher ses larmes. Alors qu'il se leva s'apprêtant à sortir, il se retrouva face à Sasuke. Il tendit la main vers lui. Sasuke regarda cette main sans comprendre.

\- Que-

\- Mon argent. Donnes-le moi. Aurais-tu oublié ? » lança-t-il froidement.

\- Naruto.

\- La ferme, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Écoute-moi au moins.

\- Non, non j'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un bel enfoiré.

\- Naruto s'il te plaît écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plaît. » supplia le brun se rapprochant doucement du blond qui recula le plus possible.

\- Je ne sais pas comment as-tu su comment je m'appelais. Je ne sais pas comment mais une chose est sure c'est que tu t'es bien amusé à mes dépends alors que moi j'ai été sincère avec toi tout le long.

\- Pas si sincère que ça puisque tu m'as caché ton vrai nom.

\- Mais merde tu sais très bien que cela à rien à voir. Je suis resté sincère malgré tout.

\- Oui et...

\- Et tu t'es amusé avec mes sentiments. Je t'ai accordé des choses que je n'ai accordés à personne d'autre tu... » la voix de Naruto se coupa et des larmes se remirent à couler le long de son visage.

\- Naruto,...

\- Mon argent. »

\- Naruto.

\- MON ARGENT. » cria-t-il une bonne fois pour toute.

Dépité, Sasuke sortit une enveloppe de sa mallette et la tandit à Naruto qui la prit sèchement. Prenant sa veste, le blond se dirigea vers la porte dans l'espoir de s'en aller très vite de cet endroit.

\- Naruto.

\- Au revoir Mr Uchiwa et au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

Sans plus tarder, Naruto sortit claquant la porte devant la tentative du brun qui regardait la porte close abattu. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Arrivé dans le hall, le blond se dirigea vers la réception où Shikamrau y était prostré. Dans l'ascenseur il avait réfléchi, cet argent il n'en voulait plus. Cette semaine pour lui avait été synonyme de bonheur et de plaisir. Pour lui il avait oublié son statut et Sasuke aussi lui avait fait oublier son rôle. Il s'était senti bien, désiré et comblé. Et maintenant son cœur était en miette, piétiné par la seule personne qui avait réussi à le faire réellement battre.

\- Mr..

\- Vous donnerez ça à Mr Uchiwa. » coupa le blond.

\- Je...bien d'accord. Est-ce que ça va aller. » demanda doucement le directeur.

\- Oui. Je m'en vais. Alors j'en profite aussi pour vous dire au revoir et merci de m'avoir accueilli malgré mon...

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous êtes réellement une personne bien.

\- Merci » sourit légèrement le blond à son vis-à-vis. « Bon et bien...

\- Vous voulez sûrement un câlin avant de partir hum » sourit le directeur.

\- Ha ha ha, attention vous m'appréciez bien plus que vous le voulez le prétendre, ha ha. » rigola le blond « Allez au revoir Shika » salua une dernière fois le blond s'en allant sous le regard rieur et peiné du directeur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est Sasuke qui se présenta à lui.

\- « Ah vous tombez bien Mr Uchiwa, on m'a déposé cela pour vous. » il lui tendit l'enveloppe.

Sasuke prit l'enveloppe. Il la reconnut. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en ouvrant l'enveloppe où il se trouvait en tout pour tout, cinq mille dollars. Naruto n'avait pas pris l'enveloppe. Pourquoi ? Il ne manquait aucun billet. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- « Vous devriez aller à sa poursuite. Et faire passe de son statut. » s'exclama Shikamaru. « Croyez-moi, j'ai vu comment il se comportait avec vous, et je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour dans les yeux d'une personne à l'encontre d'une autre, notamment de vous.

\- Que ?

\- J'en suis certain, que vos sentiments sont partagés. Ne laissait pas passer votre chance. Bonne journée, Mr Uchiwa. »

Il s'en alla laissant un Sasuke plus qu'estomaqué. Naruto aurait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Le seul moyen de le savoir c'était d'aller le voir. Sans plus attendre, il sortit à toute vitesse de l'hôtel et hala un taxi. Il lui demanda de le déposer dans les bas quartiers. Là-bas il se débrouillerait pour trouver où vit le blond. Oui, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de vivre une vraie histoire. Et cela il allait lui faire comprendre et par la force s'il le fallait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la dernière partie :)

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde :). Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle a plut à certain. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera tout aussi bien que les autres.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Cela m'a motivé pour écrire le dernier chapitre.

Voilà. Bonne lecture et à plus bas.

Réponse aux review anonymes:

Leila : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite. Le dernier chapitre.

Maud : Ah ça me rassure :). J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres.

Guest : Oui c'est vrai qu'à la base Naruto n'embrasse pas, mais là il suivit ses pulsions et ses envies.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes s'il en reste.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto arriva à son appartement, il le trouva silencieux. Et en l'inspectant il remarqua que les affaires de son ami avaient disparu. Celui-ci était déjà parti. D'un côté il se sentit triste car il aurait bien voulu avoir l'épaule de son ami pour pleurer. Mais bon, il était content que celui-ci ait pu enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années. Le bonheur. Ce que lui, n'avait pas finalement trouvé.

Jetant sa veste en cuir sur le canapé, il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain pour se nettoyer le visage. Il en avait grandement besoin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et mit ses mains sous le jet d'eau, il les vit toujours en train de trembler. Il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter, et puis il n'y avait pas que ses mains qui tremblaient, son corps aussi tremblait. Plongeant sa tête dans ses mains remplies d'eau froide, il tenta de reprendre une respiration stable et de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Se regardant dans le miroir, il se trouva pitoyable. Ses yeux autrefois pétillants étaient aujourd'hui fades et remplis de tristesse. Cet homme avait réussi à lui briser le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à cet homme, pire encore il n'aurait jamais de l'accepter cette proposition. Il aurait dû partir après leur première nuit. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il était resté car il s'était dit que peut-être il pourrait finalement plaire à quelqu'un qui faisait passe de sa réelle situation. Et pourtant, il s'était lourdement trompé. On s'était encore joué de lui. Encore. Pour Naruto s'en était trop. Cette histoire lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un prostitué et qu'aux yeux des gens il en resterait un quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est le cœur lourd, qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit de fortune dans la position du fœtus avant de laisser ses larmes couler une nouvelle fois le long de ses joues. Là tout de suite, il se sentit terriblement seul, et au plus profond de lui il aurait voulu être dans ses bras.

00ooo00000o0000

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Sasuke arpentait les bas quartiers. Il s'était garé et était toute suite descendue pour se mettre à la recherche du blond ou au moins à quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête.

Alors qu'il passait devant un trottoir, il se fit hâler par une jeune femme aux cheveux invraisemblablement roses.

\- « Hey, mon mignon que dirais-tu d'une belle nuit en ma compagnie .

\- Désolé, mais cela ne sera pas possible.

\- Oh je vois. Alors pourquoi un homme aussi beau et sexy que vous viens faire ici si ce n'est pas pour acheter les services d'un ou d'une prostituée ?

\- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cette personne ? Des embrouilles ? » lui demanda la jeune fille sévèrement.

\- Pas du tout. Loin de là. Je le cherche parce que j'ai besoin de lui parler. C'est très important.

\- Le ? C'est un mec .

\- Oui. Hum...peut-être que vous le connaissiez. C'est bien connu qu'entre prostitués on se connaît, non ?

\- Ou pas, mais dites-moi toujours qui sait, on ne sait jamais.

\- Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ou...

\- Menma, finit-elle

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Seulement parler.

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ? Naruto ne donne jamais son nom.

\- Ça me regarde. Dites-moi seulement où je pourrais le trouver.

\- Qui me dis que je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- Rien, rien du tout, sauf ma parole. Je veux vraiment lui parler.

\- Je peux sentir de la sincérité dans votre voix. Je veux bien vous donner l'info, si vous me donnez votre nom. On ne sait jamais.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes maligne.

\- Alors ?

\- Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Bien, Sasuke. Il loge deux rues plus loin d'ici. C'est le bâtiment B deuxième étage.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Hum. Pas de quoi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il suivit les indications que la jeune fille lui avait données. Il espérait que le blond soit chez lui et non ailleurs, car c'était le seul endroit dans lequel il avait une chance de trouver Naruto.

Accélérant le pas, il tenta de trouver quoi dire au blond lorsqu'il sera de nouveau face à lui. Bon, pour commencer il devra s'excuser, évidemment, mais pas que, il lui devait des explications et des bonnes explications.

000ooo000o000o

Il n'avait plus la force de verser de larmes. Naruto, dans un état second se releva de son lit. Il mira la pièce de son regard bleu terne. Puis soudainement il se leva et partit prendre un sac de voyage, dans lequel il y balança des affaires prises au hasard. Il en remplit ensuite un autre puis les ferma mécaniquement. Soupirant fortement, il se rassit sur son lit et prit son visage entre les mains. Que devait-il vraiment faire ? Devait-il partir ? S'en aller d'ici et oublier. En serait-il capable ? Franchement à cet instant il se sentait minable, il aurait fallu qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui se joue de lui et de ses sentiments pour avoir la force de se dire qu'il devait vraiment partir et oublier cette vie difficile dans laquelle il y a baigné une bonne partie de sa vie.

De toute façon, plus rien ne le retenait ici, Gaara étant partie, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ? Rien, rien du tout. Il avait cru que Sasuke aurait pu être son nouveau monde, une bouée de sauvetage, mais il n'en était rien de tout cela. Son cœur n'avait jamais était aussi meurtris qu'il était à cet instant. Mais la question qui se posait c'était où partir ? Il n'en savait rien. Soufflant de dépit, il se demanda réellement qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire.

Alors qu'il se leva pour finir de ranger ses affaires, la sonnette de son appartement retentit brusquement. Il arrêta soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Devait-il aller ouvrir ? Pesant le pour et le contre, il consentit à aller ouvrir, après tout cela pouvait être l'un de ses collègues. Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, il déverrouilla celle-ci, et ouvrit doucement la porte pour tomber sur une personne qu'il ne croyait alors pas du tout voir ici. Mais bien, vite, la colère se dessina peu à peu sur ses trains fins. Furieux il rejeta ladite personne.

\- Dégage d'ici. Vas-t-en, cria-t-il en tentant de refermer la porte.

Mais c'était peine perdu, la personne bloqua de son pied la porte et tenta de s'introduire dans l'appartement.

\- Attend Naruto, s'il te pla...

\- Dégage, lui dit-il. DEGAGE. Je ne veux plus te voir, dit Naruto coléreux poussant de toutes ses forces la personne hors de son logement.

\- Mais écoute-moi bon sang. Naruto, s'il te plaît, s'exclama fortement la personne se dégageant de la poigne assez forte du blond sur lui.

\- J'ai dit NON, Sasuke, va te faire foutre. Dégage.

\- Putain Naruto, stop, j'ai traversé ce putain de quartier pour venir te voir, pour venir m'expliquer. Peux-tu au moins avoir l'obligeance de m'écouter. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, me parler, d'aller me faire foutre, mais moi je ne t'ai toujours pas dit ce que je voulais te dire. Alors comme je t'ai écouté, TU va m'écouter. Compris, s'écria à bout de nerfs Sasuke les mains accrocher fortement sur chacune des épaules du blond qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts de stupeurs.

\- D'accord. Lâche-moi maintenant, accepta le blond.

Sasuke le lâcha et suivit le blond à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il jeta vaguement un regard à l'appartement. Il se retourna vers Naruto qui s'était dirigé vers une autre pièce. Il le suivit et le vit prendre des vêtements pour les mettre dans un gros sac. Il fronça des sourcils comprenant que le blond était en train de préparer ses affaires afin de s'en aller. Malheureusement il ne le laissera pas faire. Hors de question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Parle. C'est pour cela que tu es là non.

\- Je...hum. Bon écoute, je veux m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel. Je suis désolé pour ce que Sai t'a faits et t'a dit. Mais sache que n'a aucun cas je lui ai dit qui tu étais et ce que tu faisais. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris. Peut-être qu'il m'a entendu en parler avec Kakashi. Mais sache que je suis réellement et sincèrement désole de t'avoir faits du mal. Ensuite, pour le comment je connais ton identité, j'ai profité de ce que tu dormais pour fouiller dans tes poches. Je sais, ce n'était pas honnête de ma part surtout que tu m'avais bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas dévoiler ton identité, mais je voulais savoir qui tu étais vraiment parce que au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec toi, je suis tombé réellement amoureux de toi. Pardonne-moi, finit-il doucement.

Naruto était estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Sasuke se déclare avec tant de sincérité. Il pouvait voir au fond de ses prunelles obsidiennes toute la sincérité de ses propos. Sasuke avait des sentiments pour lui, comme lui en avait pour le brun. Mais maintenant, que devait-il faire ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Dis-moi juste si c'est réciproque. Si tu as des sentiments pour moi. Si on a une chance de repartir sur de bonne base. S'exprima Sasuke en s'approchant doucement du blond qui ne bougea pas.

\- Je suis perdu, confus, tout ce que tu veux. J'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce que tu dis est vrai ?

\- Ça, répondit Sasuke en embrassant amoureusement le blond.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres doucement contre celles chaudes et douces de Naruto qui était statufié sur place, les yeux bien ouverts. Malgré tout, il apprécia ce doux baiser, et au fond de lui il voulait pardonnait Sasuke, parce qu'il aimait. Oui il l'aimait.

Doucement Sasuke se dégagea mais colla son front contre celui de Naruto, dégageant au passage une mèche blonde.

\- Je t'aime Naruto, susurra doucement Sasuke.

Des larmes silencieuse glissèrent le long des joues rougies du blond qui ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment, mais surtout les trois petits mots dits avec tant d'amour. Ce qu'il avait rêvé depuis quelque temps, était en train de se produire, peut-être pas dans les circonstances qu'il le souhaitait, mais l'essentiel était là. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait dit les mots qu'il désirait entendre. Et tout comme lui, lui aussi il l'aimait.

\- Hey, s'exclama Sasuke doucement en relevant la tête de Naruto, rencontrant ainsi ses beaux yeux bleus. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime, affirma Naruto, en se mordillant les lèvres.

Naruto plongea alors son regard dans celui remplit de désir de son opposé… et cela lui donna un long frisson qui lui parcourut tout son de dos. Soudainement il sentit des lèvres chaudes et humides se poser contre les siennes. Ce dernier, les yeux toujours ouverts, se surprit à ressentir un nouveau frisson des plus agréables, comme-ci c'était leur premier baiser. C'était grisant. Il laissa alors toutes ses tensions accumulées durant ces dernières heures s'envoler.

Sasuke planta son regard dans ceux de son homme d'où il distingua une lueur d'envie… Sans hésitation, il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres avec frénésie. Les mains encadrant le visage de son vis-à-vis, il chercha la langue de son blond pendant que ce dernier enlevait la veste pour ensuite déboutonner la chemise, suivit du pantalon.

Entre respiration entrecoupée et cette envie qui s'empara de lui, Naruto se déshabilla sans perdre de temps et jeta ses sacs au sol pour ensuite s'étaler sur son lit en emportant avec lui Sasuke. Essoufflés et leurs visages rougis, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour se contempler.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se transmettaient tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Durant ce temps indéfini, Sasuke caressa de sa main la joue de Naruto qui lui sourit. Leurs regards crevaient d'envie, mais dans leurs regards, ils se lisaient une telle attirance, qu'ils ne doutèrent plus de leur amour. Une attirance voilée leurs faux-semblant. Il leur aurait fallu cette embrouille pour comprendre ce qu'ils se représentaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre.

Naruto passa avec douceur une main sur la nuque de Sasuke et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant que ce dernier, posé au-dessus de lui, glissa l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine de son amant. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent entre elles et sans gênes, ils gémissaient ensemble de ce plaisir buccal .

Rien à voir avec les autres baisers donnés. Rien à voir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître jusqu'ici. Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs membres tressautaient de ses sensations et leurs corps s'embrasaient de désirs.

Sasuke, avide et emporté par cet instant de pur délice, embrassa fiévreusement son amant qui passait ses mains sur le dos de ce dernier. Il les descendit lentement en appuyant de ses doigts jusqu'au haut des fessiers. Naruto sentit le souffle irrégulier du brun tout comme le sien, continuant de laisser leurs langues dansaient encre entre elles.

Sasuke se cambra quand les mains de Naruto passèrent sous son boxer, caressant de ses doigts les fesses fermes de celui-ci. Il les prit entre ses mains, forçant Sasuke à gémir encore plus. Naruto lui décrocha un sourire en découvrant la sensualité de son amant qui se dégageait de ce dernier. Avec ardeur, il en profita pour baiser le cou, le mordillant gentiment.

Sasuke avait chaud, trop chaud, son entrejambe se frotta à celui de son vis-à-vis et en ondulant son bassin, il fit gémir son amant qui ancra ses mains sur ses fesses. Naruto enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, faisant encore plus frotter leurs excitations. Pantelant, ce dernier releva son buste appuyant leurs virilités et sous cette affreuse chaleur, les yeux de Sasuke brillèrent d'appétit.

Naruto profita que son brun lui dévoile son torse, pour le caresser de ses paumes, avant de suçoter les mamelons avec avidité chacun leur tour. Tous les deux avaient leurs paupières qui se plissèrent lentement. N'en pouvant plus, il entre ses mains le visage de son amant et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille « je te veux...en moi… maintenant »

En écoutant les yeux fermés cette demande, Sasuke sentit son cœur s'emballer rapidement. Alors sans délicatesse, il retourna Naruto ôtant au passage le dernier rempart qu'était son boxer pour plaquer sa virilité contre les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier tremblait de désir. Il gémit encore davantage quand Sasuke empoigna son excitation en même temps qu'il lui baisa la nuque suivi d'un coup de langue sur la colonne vertébral, le faisant ainsi cambrer et gémir de plaisir.

Naruto frémit de tout son corps, se courbant et gémissant encore plus par des sons qui excitèrent encore plus Sasuke. Ce dernier recula et posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de Naruto puis il passa plusieurs coups de langues sur l'entrée frémissante de son amant. Un son plus rauque sortit de la bouche rouge du blond qui ne cessait de haleter de plaisir. Du bout de sa langue, Sasuke continua de dessiner le contour de l'anneau de chair faisant encore plus geindre son amant. Pantelant, ce dernier se sentit être aux bords de la rupture.

—Sasuke, gémit-il entre deux souffles.

Doucement, Sasuke accéda à la requête de son amant et le pénétra en lui léchant la nuque de sa langue chaude et humide. Naruto grimaça un peu de douleur, douleur qui passa rapidement pour laisser place au plaisir. Ses membres semblèrent ne plus le maintenir quand il sentit le premier coup rein le faire hurler de plaisir. Une décharge qui traversa le long de son dos, une sensation qui l'envoyait déjà dans les limbes du plaisir. Il suivit Sasuke dans ses mouvements tant la chaleur de cette position l'envahit. Il sentit son amant relever son buste, pour avoir un meilleur accès, donnant ainsi des coups de reins puissants, faisant gémir et haleter Naruto qui se sentit prêt à exploser.

Accrochant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, Sasuke donna des coups de bassin de plus en vite, de plus en plus fort. Fermant les yeux, il écouta facilement les cris du blond se mêlant à ses râles. Se sentant venir, il accéléra la cadence. Tout de suite après, dans un dernier effort, ils jouirent en prononçant le nom de leur vis-à-vis.

Pantelant et tremblant, Sasuke s'écroula à côté de Naruto. Ce dernier tourna la tête, essoufflé, pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke qui tentait, comme lui, de reprendre un semblant de respiration. Sasuke l'attira tout contre lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Ils reprirent leurs respirations régulières et sans rien dire, ils se contemplèrent durant quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke lui murmura :

\- « Je t'aime. Reste avec moi. Pour toujours.

Se blottissant tout contre lui, Naruto lui répondit :

\- « Je t'aime aussi. Et oui je souhaite de tout mon cœur rester avec toi. Pour toujours.

Il se releva, encrant son regard bleuté dans celui encre de son amant pour ensuite déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke lui murmurant un je t'aime, avant d'aller une nouvelle fois se peloter contre lui. Sasuke le serra tout contre son torse encore chaud et se laissa lui aussi transporter par le sommeil, laissant un minuscule sourire de pur bonheur. D'un pur bonheur d'être tout simplement avec l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme de sa vie. Ils s'étaient trouvés, pour ne plus jamais se séparer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre. A bientôt pour d'autres aventures. J'espère que mon lemon vous a aussi plut, car j'ai mis du temps avant le l'écrire :).

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Et bien je viens vous poster l'épilogue de cette mini-fic. Après à la demande de certains qui m'ont d'ailleurs très fait plaisir, j'ai décidé de l'écrire.**_

 _ **C'est court, mais j'espère que cette vrai fin va vous plaire.**_

 _ **Je m'excuse d'ailleurs des fautes, si il en reste.**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

 _ **\- Leila: Je suis contente que ce lemon te plait. J'en ai mit du temps pour l'écrire :). Voilà l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**_

 _ **\- Leilachan: De rien. Je suis contente que cette fic t'ai plu.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Épilogue.**_

 _ **POV Naruto**_

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que je le suis au jours d'aujourd'hui. Je suis tout simplement heureux. Très heureux. Je nages dans le bonheur. Et tout cela grâce à ma relation maintenant officielle avec Sasuke. L'homme de ma vie. Il était devenu en quelques temps ma vie, mon pilier, mon tout, tout simplement. Je ne pourrais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui. Nous nous complétons parfaitement bien. Nous sommes réellement fait l'un pour l'autre.

Moi qui cherchais, la personne qui viendrait embellir ma vie qui avait si peu d'importance à cause du travail que je faisais, je l'ai enfin trouvé en Sasuke. Je ne peux pas plus être heureux que je le suis à l'instant même.

Depuis le soir où il est venu s'excuser de la plus belle des manières, nous nous sommes plus quitté, apprenant à nous connaître encore mieux, devant ainsi confident et amant en même temps. Notre relation est saine et sans accros. On se dit tout, on ne se cache plus rien. Je sais alors tout de lui, de sa vie passé, et vice versa.

Après la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble dans mon appartement minable, nous avions longtemps parlé, se disant tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur. Et ce n'est que le lendemain, que nous avions alors décidé de partir loin de Konoha, pour vivre notre nouvelle vie. Ensemble.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous nous somme retrouvé à Suna, une ville magnifique, là où mon meilleur ami Gaara était déjà installé avec son petit-ami. D'ailleurs nous nous sommes revu et depuis, son couple et mon couple se fréquentent souvent pour des sorties. C'est vraiment super. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Puis avec le temps, j'ai pu faire connaissance avec certains amis de mon brun, avec lesquelles je m'entends super bien. Mais le plus important c'est qu'après deux mois de relation, j'ai enfin pu rencontré ma belle famille. Les parents et le frère de Sasuke.

Bon, je vous avoues un peu que au début je n'étais pas trop emballé, parce que c'était encore trop tôt et j'avais un peu la frousse, parce qu'ils allaient sûrement me poser des questions. Des questions sur ma vie, et j'avais trop honte de leur révéler ce que je faisais lorsque j'ai rencontré Sasuke, mais surtout dans quel circonstance nous nous sommes rencontré.

Et pourtant ! Surprise ! Sa famille m'avait très bien accueilli, bien que le père était resté un peu froid sur les bords et distant. Mais globalement, l'ambiance avait été au rendez-vous, jusqu'à les questions fatidiques posés par le frère de Sasuke du nom d'Itachi.

Je me souviens du silence qui s'était installé après ses questions. J'avais recherché de l'aide dans le regard de mon amant, mais celui-ci avait été aussi gêné que moi. Alors, détestant mentir, j'avais soufflé, expiré un bon coup, puis je m'étais lancé et avais tout lâcher, tout déballé, leur racontant ma vie dans de grandes lignes. Après mes révélations, il y avait eu un silence pesant dans le salon, mais après, Itachi avait réussi à détendre l'ambiance en disant que le passé était le passé et qu'on ne jugeait pas la personne que sur son passé, mais sur ce qu'elle était réellement. Ses paroles m'avaient touchée. Puis le reste de la journée s'était passé agréablement bien.

Aujourd'hui, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, j'avais repris mes études, où du moins là où je m'étais arrêté. Je réapprenais et apprenais les bases essentiels pour pouvoir trouver un vrai travail, même si cela ne serait pas un problème. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Parce que Sasuke m'avait tout simplement expliqué que si je reprenais des cours, alors il serait près à me prendre en tant qu'assistant personnel dans ses bureaux. J'ai été heureux qu'il me propose cela, mon tout nouveau travail. Mais pour cela je devais travailler et réussir mes examens en tant que candidat libre dans exactement quatre mois.

Le temps passait vite, mais je savourait les jours passés avec délices.

Sasuke était prévenant et doux avec moi, mais pas trop. Parfois son caractère fort ressortait, mais s'était surtout lorsqu'on se disputait pour des choses futiles. Du coup entre nous, dans ses moment-là, sa faisait des étincelles. Mais c'était surmontable.

Ce qui faisait la force de notre couple, c'était la confiance et l'écoute que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. C'était les deux bases principales de notre couple. Des bases importantes.

En bref, ma vie était et est totalement et réellement magnifique. Et je ne changerais ma place pour rien au monde. Impossible et inconcevable.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke et moi sommes invité à une soirée organisée par Gaara et Neji dans leur villa au bord de la mer. J'étais à l'instant même en train de finir de me préparer lorsque mon brun entra subitement dans notre chambre.

Debout devant le grand miroir qui ornait la chambre, je le voyais à travers celui-ci, s'approcher de moi dans une démarche que je qualifierais de féline. Je déglutis lorsque je le vis se lécher les lèvres d'une manière sensuelle. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Que Gaara et Neji allait nous attendre. Je me dis que oui, lorsque des mains traîtresses vinrent voyager sur mon torse recouvert d'une chemise couleur rouge sang, puis se glisser sous celle-ci pour ensuite venir caresser mon ventre doucement avant de remonter un peu plus haut pour y attraper les deux boutons de chaires.

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine et un petit gémissement s'envola d'entre mes lèvres. Un autre plus fort se fit entendre lorsque la langue chaude de mon amant vint laper ma lobe gauche. Ok, Sasuke avait décidé de prendre du bon, du très bon temps même, avant la soirée.

\- « Je pense que Neji et Gaara ne nous en voudront pas si nous venons en retard. Tu es bien trop sexy comme ça, et j'ai bien trop envie de te posséder, me susurra Sasuke, tout en laissant l'une de ses mains descendre plus bas pour se poser dans une caresse sur ma hampe déjà bien dresser sous le désir qui me brûlait à cause de ses caresses.

\- "Oui...je crois qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas, dis-je en me mordant les lèvres.

Sasuke me retourna soudainement, puis attrapa mes lèvres entres les siennes pour un baiser chaud et mouillé. Oui, je penses pas que nos amis allaient nous en vouloir. Ou peut-être un peu.

Mais je m'en fiche, mon homme passait avant tout, surtout lorsqu'il m'embrassait comme il le faisait. Oui décidément, mon homme était devenu tout. Tout pour moi.

Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser, parce qu'il y a un beau brun chaud comme la braise qui n'attend que de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et je dois vous avouer que c'est pareil pour moi. Je n'en peux plus et je ne réclames qu'une chose, que Sasuke m'aime et m'aime comme jamais.

Pour toujours.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est vraiment la fin. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fiction qui est déjà bien avancé. J'hésite encore à posté le premier chapitre, mais je vais y réfléchir.

A bientôt :)

Reviews?


End file.
